lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
House Agarinna
The Agarinna family are among the more mysterious and exotic of the dynasties in Gondor. They are counted among the herenya, the Exalted, being one of the 50 Faithful families who escaped the destruction of Númenor. Their origin story tells of three brothers who were sorcerers before the founding of Gondor. Their origin story tells of three brothers who were sorcerers before the founding of Gondor. They set out to find and kill Lord Annatar, whom they blame for the death of their friend, and all other people that previously had died because of him. They managed to trick and capture the Dark Lord, who in exchange for his life, gave them a choice of everything they wanted. The first brother asked for a way to bring back someone from death, so Annatar taught him the Lay of the Dead. The second brother wanted to see into past and future and to delve into other people's minds, so Annatar gave him the Eye of Essence. The third brother asked for a cloak that made the wearer invisible, being able to completely shield the wearer from even Annatar himself, and that could not be worn out by time or spells. So Annatar wove a cloak, finer than spider's silk, and gave it to him. When Númenor was destroyed, they escaped to Middle-Earth and became great lords among men. But the Dark Lord had also survived, and when the brothers were old, he came to collect their lives in payment of his humiliation. Disguised as a mortal soul, he devoured the first brother and sucked away his life during a seance. The second brother tried to use the Eye to scy upon him, but his mind was poisoned from the contact with the Dark Lord, and he killed himself. But the third brother put on the cloak, and like that, he was gone, and nobody ever saw him again. According to folklore, he founded the House Agarinna ("crowned by blood"), which survives to this day. History Early History Their origin story tells of three brothers who were sorcerers before the founding of Gondor. They set out to find and kill Lord Annatar, whom they blame for the death of their friend, and all other people that previously had died because of him. They managed to trick and capture the Dark Lord, who in exchange for his life, gave them a choice of everything they wanted. The first brother asked for a way to bring back someone from death, so Annatar taught him the Lay of the Dead. The second brother wanted to see into past and future and to delve into other people's minds, so Annatar gave him the Eye of Essence. The third brother asked for a cloak that made the wearer invisible, being able to completely shield the wearer from even Annatar himself, and that could not be worn out by time or spells. So Annatar wove a cloak, finer than spider's silk, and gave it to him. When Númenor was destroyed, they escaped to Middle-Earth and became great lords among men. But the Dark Lord had also survived, and when the brothers were old, he came to collect their lives in payment of his humiliation. Disguised as a mortal soul, he devoured the first brother and sucked away his life during a seance. The second brother tried to use the Eye to scy upon him, but his mind was poisoned from the contact with the Dark Lord, and he killed himself. But the third brother put on the cloak, and like that, he was gone, and nobody ever saw him again. According to folklore, he founded the House Agarinna ("crowned by blood"), which survives to this day. Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in Gondor Category:White Numenorians Category:Numenorian Houses